Tesoro
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'Regulus permanece ahí paralizado, con una mano en el pecho y con la otra rozando suavemente sus labios.'


_Este fic participa e_ _n la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro_ ** _El Lado Oscuro de la Fama:_** _Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

Es mi primera vez con está pareja. Espero les guste

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, porque si fuera mio muchas cosas serían diferente

 **Advertencia:** Sugerencia de incesto

* * *

 **Tesoro**

Sirius refunfuña murmurando entre dientes pateando ramas y abriéndose paso por el Bosque Prohibido no muy feliz de tener que hacerlo. Había discutido con Regulus y, para variar, el mocoso había corrido hacia el Bosque llorando dramáticamente en un muy buen elaborado intento de manipularlo. Se maldice por haber caído redondo en la trampa de la sucia serpiente que tiene como hermano pero la culpa pesa en su corazón con tal fuerza que casi se sentía morir.

Solo Regulus podía causar algo así en él por lo que se maldice una vez más al ser tan débil frente a su hermanito pero sobre todo se jura nunca hacérselo saber. Primero muerto y enterrado antes de darle tal poder sobre su persona se dice a sí mismo; al momento un grito le hace paralizarse por unos segundos hasta reconocer la voz de su hermano.

Corre hacia el origen del grito y boquea al ver a su hermano correr hacia él. Los ojos violáceos de Regulus se abren enormemente al verlo, Sirius abre la boca para preguntar pero la voz no le sale cuando ve a una enorme criatura correr torpemente hacia Regulus blandiendo un enorme mazo. El menor de los Black sostiene la mano de su hermano y lo hala para correr de regreso al castillo.

—¡No te quedes ahí como un idiota! ¡Corre! —grita al verse forzado a aplicar más fuerza de la que posee para mover a su hermano.

Sirius reacciona y corre con él mirando por sobre su hombro a la horrenda criatura. Con algo de torpeza por el forzado recorrido saca su varita lanzando un _Stupify_ que impacta directamente en la cabeza de lo que asume es un Troll desorientándolo lo suficiente como para no verlos salir del bosque y que mucho menos los siga.

Una vez que están lo suficientemente lejos del bosque se dejan caer en el pasto respirando agitadamente. Cuando logra calmar al menos un poco su errática respiración Sirius se sienta mirando acusatoriamente a su hermano.

—¿Cómo diablos te las arreglaste para que te persiguiera un Troll? —dice apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que su voz parece casi un siseo entre los espacios de sus dientes.

—¿Qué yo me las arreglé para que me persiguiera? ¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera mi culpa!

—¡Es tu culpa! —grita alzando sus brazos.

—¡¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa Sirius?! —el menor se pone en pie mirando enfurecido a su hermano apretando sus puños. Casi habían muerto y lo primero que hace Sirius es echarle la culpa a él, tan típico de él.

—Eres mi hermano y mi responsabilidad —responde poniéndose en pie controlando su temperamento lo mejor que puede pero las lágrimas que brillan en los ojos de Regulus le hacen desmoronarse. Lo abraza con fuerza y suspira besando su frente—. Me moriría si algo te pasa —dice en voz baja como si temiera que alguien más lo pudiera escuchar.

Regulus parpadea sorprendido pero sonríe sintiendo su pecho caliente por la calidez en las palabras de Sirius. Regresa el abrazo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza deseando con todo su corazón que no fuese un mal sueño y que en realidad estuviese pasando. Siente los cálidos labios de Sirius rozar sus mejillas y pasar levemente sobre sus propios labios haciéndole sonrojar.

Abre los ojos mirándolo un poco sorprendido pero como si se tratase de su imaginación Sirius lo suelta y palmea su hombro.

—No vuelvas a correr al Bosque Prohibido, podrías salir lastimado la próxima vez —dice carraspeando un poco incómodo mirando a todas partes menos a Regulus. El menor se siente decepcionado por unos segundos antes de sentir la mano de Sirius rodear la suya dejando allí un leve apretón.

Distingue el atisbo de una suave sonrisa en los labios de su hermano mayor antes de que este se gire y camine hacia el castillo. Regulus permanece ahí paralizado, con una mano en el pecho y con la otra rozando suavemente sus labios. Sonríe embobado prometiéndose atesorar ese recuerdo con su vida.


End file.
